


Will

by Willofhounds



Category: Code Lyoko, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Midoriya Inko, F/M, Gen, Good Parent Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Hacker Hatsume Mei, Hacker Midoriya Izuku, Hero Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, M/M, Mentor Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Protective Nezu, Protective Tsukauchi Naomasa, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye Lives, Soul Bond, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vigilante Hatsume Mei, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: After accidentally stumbling across an abandoned factory Izuku and his friends become hackers using an untraceable computer. Inside a virtual world they hone combat skills and gain valuable experience that would be impossible for anyone else. How long until an ancient evil decides to show their face again?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hatsume Mei & Maijima Higari | Power Loader, Hatsume Mei & Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei & Shinsou Hitoshi, Hatsume Mei/Original Character(s), Midoriya Izuku & Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Tsukauchi Naomasa, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Kudos: 21





	Will

A/N thanks for your everyone's support. 

Warnings: Abuse, Soulmate, Soulparent, Izuku/Tsukauchi, 

Izuku's POV 

Rain beat down on his back as he ran through the abandoned streets. Behind him he could hear the loud footsteps of his bullies chasing him. There were loud explosions from the blonde's quirk showing him how angry the other was. 

Izuku had been running away from the boy's for over twenty minutes. They tried to corner him outside of the school since his friends werent with him. Kavar had been held back by their teacher. On the other hand Mei and Shinsou were out for the day. 

Mei missed school to take an exam for a private middle school. Shinsou was sick for the day. This left Izuku to face down the bullies alone. 

Bakugo had been his best friend until he they turned four. Bakugo got the quirk Explosion. To everyone around them it was perfect for heroics. Something that Izuku no longer agreed with. Given the other's habits of bullying anyone he considered weaker than himself. 

This included Izuku due to his quirk. It was called System. His quirk allowed him the ability to see and manipulate electromagnetic signals. 

Many people including his ex best friend thought his quirk was useless. His mother hated him because his quirk didnt match her's or his father's. His father left not long after it manifested saying that his mother had cheated on him. 

Some part of him knew it wasnt just his quirk that they hated. Inko Midoriya tried to claim that the soul parent mark of a clock always set an hour ahead, was on his left bicep. As naive as he was that lie didnt hold up forever. The older he got the more he realize it was impossible for that to be hers. Nothing about her matched the mark. 

Most people only had two soulmarks. One being their soulmate and the other being their soulparent. On a rare occasion a person would be born with more but it was more common to be born quirkless. 

His soulmate mark was a stretched out jaguar. It was set directly over his heart. Sometimes Izuku would look at it and wonder if his soulmate would actually want him.

His final mark was on his neck it was a lot larger than the other two. It was a black cat with red eyes and tape like object around its neck across the right side of his neck. Just one more thing that made him strange and gave his bullies more ammunition against him. 

Izuku was knocked out of his thoughts by a red winged child trying to drop down in front of him. It was Tsubasu one of the bullies that followed Bakugo. They were once acquaintances but like everyone else, Tsubasu tried to land in front of him. 

This caused Izuku took a sharp right turn heading toward an open factory warehouse. There were shouts from the angry pomeranian. He didnt notice the empty elevator shaft that he was headed towards. Until he fell into it. 

There were more shouts above him but his entire focus was on trying to stop his descent. He couldnt die here. He had to survive and become a hero! Bakugo wouldnt tell anyone that he had chased Izuku into this factory. 

Seeing the rope beside him he grabbed onto it. It slowed his descent at the cost of some burns on his hands. Eventually he reached the bottom of the shaft. There were a set of doors in front of him. 

They looked to be made of an old steel alloy. Heavy but in this day and age it wouldnt hold back anyone with a half way decent quirk. Activating his quirk he manipulated the still functioning electromagnetic signals. The doors opened revealing a large round room. In the middle of the room was a large computer unlike anything he's ever seen before it. 

Beside the computer was a round metal object. Some kind of projector? Maybe but it wasnt like anything he had ever seen. The amount dust on it spoke how long it had been since anyone had been down here. 

Across the room was another set of large doors. When he opened them there were four tubes. What in the world were these for?

Heading back into the room with the computer he found it was still as empty as before. Examining the table he near the chair that was hooked up to the computer he found journals. Out of curiosity he opened one of them. 

Journal by Jeremie Belpois

If you are reading this then you have stumbled across the factory. The first thing you should know and understand that this computer is no regular computer. My friends and I have worked to protect our world and the world of Lyoko from X.A.N.A. 

Lyoko was a world created that could influence our world through its creations. It started as a computer program that evolved into more intricate systems. I'm sure my friends and I have not explored the entire world. However due to the time we live in and the dangers of Xana, we have moved it to Japan. 

People with super powers have begun to appear. One such person is only spoken about in rumors. A man by the name of All For One. It is said that he can give and take quirks. I fear what he could possibly do to someone like my friend Aelita Schaeffer, originally someone who was virtualized and stuck in the virtual world of Lyoko that we rescued. After we put this computer in the factory Aelita and I plan to go in hiding. 

According to Aelita X.A.N.A is super dangerous program, like a virus, which can control electricity. And it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world. Unfortunately we learned that this was true. 

Understand should you choose to turn the computer back on you run the risk of reawakening Xana. If this happens there needs to be at least one other person with you. One person with the technical knowledge to run the computer. Then another that can do work within Lyoko. 

Our original team was made up of four members. You must take into account if you're willing to protect your world and Lyoko before starting the computer. Should you decide to then these journals will help you. 

Good Luck and best wishes 

Jeremie Belpois

Izuku sat back on his heels as he tried to make sense of what he just read. It was only the first couple pages of the journal. It sounded impossible but he the proof was directly in front of him. The question was if he wanted to test the other parts. Only way to find out was if he had help though. 

With a sigh he pulled out a few of the other journals. Then he put them into his backpack and decided to find a way out. Heading back out the way he came he found a set of tunnels. 

Looking up he saw the shaft he fell down. A frown crossed his face as he looked. There were four sets of ropes that led back up top. Choosing one of the tunnels he began walking down it. 

It was only after a few moments he found his way out. The tunnel had several ladders built into the wall that led to manhole covers. Like the computer it appeared they hadn't been used in years. 

Making his way "home" he took a short cut he knew. Once there he quickly finished his homework ensuring there was an extra copy in case bullies got ahold of the original before reading the journals. 

The journals tell the story of a group of students who uncover a parallel universe called Lyoko inside a super-computer that is threatened by a renegade program named XANA that could destroy the world. It's up to four boarding-school students named Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. They called themselves the Lyoko Warriors. Lyoko Warriors apparently focused on keeping the Towers from activating and trying to materialize Aelita. 

Izuku ended up falling asleep as he was reading the journals. The next morning he was set to take his final exams for elementary school. Unlike Mei, the other three didnt have the option to go to a spealized school. None of their parents thought very highly of them. At best they were nuisances. At worst they were useless. All they had was each other.

Izuku, Hitoshi, and Kavar all planned on taking online classes after they passed elementary school. It would be easier for them to stick together and avoided bullies. As well as being graded fairly rather than the social hierarchies. 

They had already applied and been accepted into a free online school. The exams were what determined if one was able to attend. No amount of money could convince the person who ran it otherwise. This was what drew them to the school in the first place. 

They day passed quickly after he avoided the bullies. Bakugo had gone as white as a sheet when he saw Izuku but the greenette ignored it. If he had died it would have been the other's fault. Something that he had explicitly written down in a journal of his own. 

Izuku had barely made it to his seat in time for class. The exams were surprisingly easy though he could see others sweating about. He was the second student to finish swiftly followed by Kavar and Hitoshi. Mei was in a completely different class. 

The trio waited for their fourth member a ways away from the main building. If a fight broke out they would be blamed for it. Again. 

It was only when Mei showed up that Izuku said, "There is something I need to show you guys. You're not going to believe this."

They were understandably worried about following him into abandoned tunnels. The very tunnels that Izuku had researched briefly. Apparently they went all over Musutafu and most of the major cities had them. They were left over from the dawn of quirks then forgotten abo ut with the excellerated pace of inventions. 

During that time their world had been divided. Either someone loved or hated quirks. Groups of people started hate acts on both sides. It sent chills down his spine just reading about it. He was almost afraid of looking up the names he had been given in the journal. Afraid of what he would find out. 

When they got to the factory doors he could feel their surprise. Hitoshi questioned his eyes wide with surprise, "Is this what you wanted to show us? How did you even find this?"

"I was chased by Bakugo and his goons," explained the boy easily as he activated the doors, "This is not what I wanted to show you however. What I wanted to show you is inside."

They followed him inside a moment later and had to pick their jaws off the floor. He watched in amusement as they examined the computer. 

Mei said with a wild grin, "This is a super computer! Zuku you found a gold mine."

Izuku leaned back on his heels as he said, "That's not the only thing I've found either. You guys might want to read this."

They didnt know it then but this would be the start of them achieving their dreams.


End file.
